Sleeping Hermione
by Jana B
Summary: a response to the WIKTT Sleeping Beauty challenge


This is a sleep deprived attempt to answer the Sleeping Beauty challenge on the When I kissed The Teacher yahoo fanfiction group. If some stuff seems random, its because the challenge had a lot of things to shove into the story, I haven't written anything in a long time, and I am now on hour 42 of no sleep. I own nothing, don't sue me.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with that?"  
  
"Neville! Don't put that in yet!"  
  
"Who knotted your knickers?"  
  
"Whatever made you think it would work?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry Hermione, I must've accidently read ahead."  
  
"We don't put that in for another 15 minutes. Honestly Neville, its only a simple relaxing draught." Hermione huffed. She hated to be paired with Neville. He was always messing things up for her in potions and it was already hard enough to get a good grade in the class. At least she could console herself knowing she had saved a few cauldrons and highered Neville's usually dismal grades.  
  
...Meanwhile in the rafters of the dungeon classroom...  
  
"There she is!" cried a little fairy in a blue dress.  
  
"There who is?" cried another in green.  
  
"Hermione Granger! Right there next to that pudgy boy!" exclaimed one dressed in pink.  
  
"Oh she is lovely, won't she be pleased to have fairy godmothers?" the blue one said.  
  
"We can't let her know about us! She might abuse our power." said the pink.  
  
"A witch? Abuse our power?" asked the one in green.  
  
"Remember the one that wanted a submarine, flying carpet, and pink parasol?" said the one in blue.  
  
"Well I didn't think the parasol was all that unreasonable. It was quite lovely really." reasoned the one in pink.  
  
"Except when it wouldn't quit playing Indian music. You never can get spells right." complained the one in blue.  
  
"Oh look! She is using bluebells in her potion! I always did love green bluebells!" cried the one in green. Just as Hermione dropped it into the cauldron, the fairy changed the color of the flowers to a quite lovely shade of green.  
  
"What did you do that for? You might've horribly mangled her potion! I hope it doesn't get her a bad grade." worried the one in blue.  
  
...Back in class...  
  
Snape noticed the off color of the potion from the other end of the room and, never having been one to pass up an oppertunity to harass one of the great Potters friends, he quickly swooped down upon them.  
  
"Miss Granger. I trust you've done your potion correctly?" he snarled. Neville gave a small jump, while Hermione looked confusedly from the book to the potion in front of her. It was completely the wrong color and texture. She just couldn't figure out what went wrong.  
  
"I... I don't know what happened sir..." she started. Snape quickly interrupted, insisting that she try the concoction. With a shaking hand, she raised a spoonful to her lips and sipped a little. No sooner had the potion passed her lips than she fell down to the floor. Asleep.  
  
...Later in the infirmery...  
  
"Somehow she ingested the draught of eternal sleep, Professor. You know there is only one cure for that." Madame Pomfrey told Professor Dumbledore, who had come to find what had happened to one of the brightest students in the school.  
  
"Yes, the kiss of a pureblood wizard born under a lunar ecclipse. Unfortunatly, there is only one of those here at Hogwarts, and there are repercussions of the cure." Dumbledore said steadily.  
  
"Yes professor, but will he do it?" Pomfrey worried.  
  
"Perhaps Madame, but there is only one way to be sure."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ask him."  
  
...Later, back in the dungeons...  
  
"WHAT?! NO! Never!" Snape yelled at his superior.  
  
"But Severus, this is the only way to save the child, or she'll be asleep forever." said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"I would never kiss a student, and certainly not marry one! Especially not that snotty little know-it-all!" Snape snarled.  
  
"Severus. You know as well as I that there is no way around the potions affects. You must save her. To save her, you must kiss her. To kiss her while she is under the influence of the potion, will result in you both falling in love and being magically betrothed. Please Severus, it is the only way." Dumbledore knew Severus too well to think he would let the child stay asleep forever, it was just a matter of getting him to agree to it.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. But as soon as its done with, I'll get myself as far away from her as possible. Even if it means going to the other end of the planet to get away." he grumped.  
  
"Of course Severus. Whatever you say." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he nodded.  
  
...The next year...  
  
"Oh Severus, I'm having a lovely time!" Hermione cried as he sung her around.  
  
"I'm glad my dear, I'm glad." He told her as he gazed into her eyes with the purest of love.  
  
...In the rafters...  
  
"See? It all turned out well in the end. They're in love." sighed the green fairy.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. But her dress is the wrong color." the fairy in pink pointed her wand and Hermiones formerly blue dress turned pink.  
  
"No dear, she looks far better in green." the dress turned green.  
  
"No! Blue was the right color all along!" it changed back to blue. Soon the fairies were fighting amougst themselves as Hermiones dress changed colors rapidly.  
  
...Back on the dance floor...  
  
"Well, that's not something you see everyday." Harry said to his date. "What dear? Oh, you mean Hermiones dress?" Ginny asked. "No, look at Snape. He's smiling." Harry replied. "Oh, well I expect that will be quite more common in future years. I can't believe he arranged for this huge ball just for her birthday." Ginny smiled to herself. "I can't wait to see what he does for her on her next birthday." Harry said, clearly amazed. 


End file.
